This invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2-(chloro, bromo or nitro)-4-(alkylsulfonyl)benzoic acids and to intermediates useful in the process.
These 2-(chloro, bromo or nitro)-4-(alkylsulfonyl)benzoic acids are intermediates useful for the preparation of certain 2-(2-chloro, bromo or nitro)-4-(alkylsulfonyl)benzoyl-1,3-cyclohexanedione herbicides. The 2-(chloro, bromo or nitro)-4-(alkylsulfonyl)benzoic acid is converted to its acid chloride or cyanide and it is reacted with certain 1,3-cyclohexanediones according to the process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,673 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,127.